of sweetened romances and hot wings
by The Gone Angel
Summary: Join this crazy pairing with drabbles of Fruit Ninja, hot wings, swimming, sexy poses, and much more embarrassing stuff! (mentions of other pairings sometimes)


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

**Drabble-like stuff featured around Dian- Ian x Dan- which is my OTP, my One True Pairing.**

**They're be at least ten of them per chapter, don't worry. Cuteness/horrorness will survive! :D**

**There is only ONE Gian (Ian/Gone), and it's the third one. :/ DON'T MAKE ME REGRET IT. **

* * *

_1. Mistletoe Kiss_

He swears that person is eating away his heart, and tearing apart his brain, making him do the most reckless of things. Kabras are suppose to _think _before they _do, _but he felt the craze of it all, and he couldn't quit.

No, not now. Not when it was the most hilarious thing ever making that certain person blush and attempt to make up a feeble excuse. Looking into leaf green eyes, the color of the sun shining on them, creating a darkened shadow look to him, he knew it was worth it to have the Cahill slap his face with that ridiculous, reddened blush on of embarrassment.

Because, kissing his enemy was just that great when many shocked faces stare back.

/

_2. The Accent _

"I want your _sexy _British accent." The sarcastic voice of his enemy above him nearly makes his eyes bug out like in those cartoons his enemy liked. For the first time in, well, _forever, _Ian blushes very hard and tries to ignore the fact that his enemy is on top of him.

With no shirt on. And Ian, too, is shirtless. Of course, the jaded-eyed boy didn't seem to mind it one bit, while Ian fully minded. "Excuse me?" he exclaims, shock written on over him. Dan leans closer, and says, "Let's switch bodies and I'll get your accent!"

Ignoring that he'd probably need 911 to put out the fire on his cheeks, he says in a snarky attitude, "Of course not, I wouldn't want a git as my body."

Dan frowns, but grins a second later. "Then I'll just take your lungs or whatever. Nothing much."

His eyes widen as Dan leans down farther and...forces a Lays potato chip into Ian's mouth.

"Gah! Where did you get that vile stuff?!"

/

_3. Hot Wing Obsession_

"C'mon, Your Highness, eat the beauty in front of your eyes." Ian listens to Gone, Dan's girlfriend, trying to convince him to eat the hot wings. "And eat it _like a man." _Gone strips the hot wing of its meat, and gnaws on the bone, her sharp fang-like teeth glinting with sauce.

Ian picks up a fork slowly, but Gone puts a cold hand over his. "No way, bro, EAT THE WING. There are napkins beside you for a reason!" she exclaims, waving the wing near his face, and the burning sauce caresses his cheek.

He thinks they're vile and disgusting, but Gone loves them. He picks it up, wincing as the sauce dirty his perfect fingernails- oh, how wonderful they use to be- and then...Gone shoves his hand towards his mouth, and he chews the wing. But, Gone was leaning too far across the table, and she fell into his arms.

The chair tips over, and the two fall to the floor, where Gone plants a kiss on his forehead, calling out, "Thanks for trying my obsession!" She smirks at him and strolls away, rolling her red eyes at the hardness of making him eat a hot wing.

Ian knows his obsession is more than those hot wings.

/

_4. Rude Boyfriend_

Dan glances quietly at the Brit, who was reading a classic novel Amy suggested- Pride and Prejudice. The handsome boy frowns as he flips the page, his eyes looking up at Dan, a knowing smirk on his face. But, he ignores Dan, still keeping the smirk, which makes him look _more _attractive.

And, why is he checking out his sister's rude boyfriend, who pesters him 24/7? He would never know why his sister likes him, or more importantly, why _he _likes him and the fights they have.

He notices that Ian's eyes are like the caramel on top of an apple. A g_reen apple, the granny smith are my favorites, _he thinks, and suddenly compares his eyes to the green apple, with the caramel making it sweet.

He blushes deeply, making Ian fully look up. "What?" he asks, a curious expression crossing his face.

_He'll never know how wrong that was, or what I was thinking, _Dan assures himself, _It's just an infatuation, Dan. You'll get over it._

Oh, how wrong he was.

/

_5. Underwater _

Amy watches her brother stare at Ian, pursing his lips as he jumps off the diving board. She smiles to herself, squeezing her boyfriend, Jake's hand. She directs her head to nod in their direction.

Jake smirks, not nearly as good as Ian, but still pretty good. Raising his eyebrows, he asks, "Well?"

Amy smiles. "I need your help, Jake. Get Dan onto the diving board while Ian is on it."

So, when Jake drags Dan onto the diving board, Ian is ready to jump. But, Jake easily throws Dan into Ian, knocking both of them off the diving board, getting their legs tangled together as the sunk underwater.

"Will they be okay?" asks Jake, returning to his girlfriend.

"No promises. I set you up for death," she replied, a grin forming on her face.

"You evil little girl," Jake attempts to scold, laughing. They both held their stomachs, laughing and gasping for breath while Ian and Dan glare at him, Dan dripping wet, his pants saggy.

Amy raises her eyebrows. "Dan, where did your shirt go?" Dan blushes a shade of pink, red, and deep scarlet as Ian grins.

"The pool borrowed it for the _fun _of it," Ian replied simply, smirking.

/

_6. Hauled Trash_

The girl had headphones on, listening to some Switchfoot, whistling to the beat. She passes a huge mansion where two boys are fighting. Curiously, she looks at the fight.

Apparently, a _very _handsome boy was hauling a cute-looking boy over his shoulder, running for the garbage can. Seeing the younger boy's struggle, the girl debates to help out or not. Twirling her curly brown hair as she thought, she heard a thick British accent yell out, "You belong in the garbage with your other rubbish friends!"

"No!" screams out the boy, his dirty blonde hair and freaked out gaze looking at the ground.

"The grass is pretty today, like your eyes. Sadly, your eyes aren't garbage," murmurs the British boy, amber eyes gleaming as he strokes the squirming boy's hair.

"Ian Cobra, I've got video games to play," hisses the younger boy, attempting to kick him. "Ninja games, actually. Now, let me go!"

The girl remembers her favorite book series, and realizes they remind her of Ian and Dan from The 39 Clues. Quickly, she walks away before they notice her staring across the lawn.

She hears a sharp reply of, "No, I'm sorry, Dan. I'm bored, and you know what? This position is entertaining," as she skips away.

_Hehehe...I probably shouldn't have seen that piece of blackmail._

/

_7. Sexy Poses_

"Does this work?"

Ian watches as Dan strikes different weird poses, one of them being a 'ninja master pose.' Ian didn't see the resemblance. Then, Dan says giddily, "Come on, Ian! This is fun! We gotta strike some-" Dan poses again, jutting out his chest. "Sexy poses for people as they pass. It'll be fun!"

Ian sighs, "No. I'll just judge you."

Dan strikes another pose, laying down.

"No."

He does a pose of being Amy fiddling with her hair, using a wig.

"No, sorry."

Dan jumps on top of Ian, landing on his back. He smiles, popping his face in front of Ian's.

"Is it getting sexier around here or what?" Both of the boys jump from their position, but then their heads bang together, causing their lips to crash against each others.

"Okay, never mind," sighs Gone, leaning against the door. "But let me join next time, bros!"

Both of them blush deeply, scowling as they sit up. Gone grins widely at them. "What? It's my job to make sexy times awkward, but seriously, go get a room or Amy'll freak!"

/

_8. Insults_

"Cobra!"

"Git!"

"Idiot!"

"Freak!"

"Queen boy!"

Ian stares at Dan, dumbfounded. Then, he smirks. "No, you'll be the queen, and I'll be your king. Oldest is first at everything."

Dan glares at him, but allows a grin to creep on his face. "Whatever, Cobra. Don't worry about that gender thing. I'll gender-bend."

/

_9._ _Amazing Thief_

Everything was amazing to Dan Cahill, but the only thing that wasn't was Ian Kabra. Well, not at the moment. He suggested spin the bottle, and taunted him into joining. Dan's pride got in the way, and he agreed.

He knew Ian was a thief, but what Dan didn't know is that his enemy was going to steal his first kiss and make it totally weird, awkward and horrible.

Who knows anymore with Cahills? They'll probably even mutate in several years into teenage mutant ninja turtles (cue the obsessive drum roll!)

/

_10. Beautiful Fruit Monster_

Dan watches in a morbid fascination as Ian slices his way through it all, killing more, more, and more. Dan cries out in torture when Ian gets to him next.

"NOOOO! My Fruit Ninja score was supposed to be unbeatable!" yells Dan inside the limo, staring at the iPad in shock. Ian smirks at him.

"Kabras always win _everything, _love," purrs Ian, earning a smack from Dan.

Ian watches as Dan bites his lower lip, concentrating on beating Ian's beautiful score on the game of slaughtering fruit.

* * *

**More beautif****ul drabbles will come when I have the craziness to create them**. **Sorry if they all turned you away from my writing- let's hope not- and yeah...**

**-Gone**


End file.
